dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Battle Armor
One size fits all? Vegeta just now in the "Surprise! Ginyu is Goku and Goku is Ginyu?!" episode of Kai complaining about Frieza only having "the old model in his size" contradicts that. --Ghost Leader 18:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta's armor Two questions about this: 1. How come there is no mention of the armour Vegeta wears after he ditches Goku during the fight against Ginyu and Jeice (the one that has no shoulder guards at all, just a continuation of the white part of the armor). Vegeta said it was an old style so its probably significant enough to mention, and also the look of the shoulders lacking any special guard or strap is half used on Cooler's men who have one shoulder guard and one plain shoulder on their armor. 2. Is it specifically stated that Bulma designed the armor? I thought that she recreated the one Vegeta was wearing, but wasn't the "creator" for the one that Vegeta was wearing.--Black kille 17:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yess this man is right. I was going to say the same thing 08:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : thumb "Newer" models The part about Bardock's crew recreating the newer styles should be removed. That's the old english dub talking, if you've seen the original (where they finally get it right in Kai in english too) the shoulderless models (such as what Vegeta wore against Frieza) are actually the OLDER models. The shoulder style is actually the newer model, which is why it is so much more common, and why even Frieza himself wears the same model. Meaning, Bulma's shoulderless style is not the "new" model; she probably modeled it after the old model Vegeta wore against Frieza, or because she hated the shoulders, whatever reason. So the fact that Bardock's crew has older style armor fits in with their lower status, of course they're all modified, but it makes sense. 23:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Bulma made a shoulderless style probably because the one Vegeta wore against Frieza is the only one she saw (not counting the ones she saw on TV or in Baba's Crystal Ball), as it is with this one that Vegeta came back to Earth and went to live in Capsule Corp. Jeangabin666 01:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) There were at least three other samples of armor around. There was Raitz's armor which was mostly fine (he was a corpse but the armor was still on him). There's also the armor Krillin wore which was for the most part fine asie from the the hole Freiza left (when he was revived by Porunga he was still wearing it), and there was Gohan's armor which looked totally undamaged (which he even wore when Freiza an Cold were about to land on Earth). So there were at least three other live samples of armor for Bulma to work with. Also consider that Vegeta did go off into space at least twice and the Planet Trade Organization though in shambles was still around (not to mention that King Cold was still alive) so during either of his Vegeta's trips or any others he may have taken he could easily have stopped by one of the planet's Freiza had controlled at some point and picked up the alleged "Bulma Model", then brought it back to Capsule and had Bulma recreate it. He had a wrecked one after he first became a Super Saiyan prior to coming back to Earth, so Bulma easily could have recreated that particular one. Basic point is the style could easily have existe prior and along side with the plain strapped one. I think we should rephrase that section and maybe rename it.--Black kille 00:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Name change Since it's worn by all members of the planet-jackers, why is it still being called "saiyan armor"? It made sense when the terrans had only seen it worn by saiyans, and at first they thought Freezer's other henchmen were 'dressed like saiyans', but the truth eventually became clear.. Surely the wiki shouldn't continue the misinformed tradition. If anything, the armor appears to be based on design cues from Freezer's race (when he takes his off, he has almost the same body underneath, and when he achieves his third form, his shoulders bulge out just like the 'new style' armor). :Fixed. Jeangabin666 00:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : : :Thought this for years but, they probably dropped the shoulder pads so they were easier to draw/animate. Newer "Mock-Ups" Hi guys, I just finished these on MS Paint and I thought you could replace the other mock-ups with these bigger, more detailed, accurate mock-ups of the saiyan battle armor. Heres the picture: http://img851.imageshack.us/img851/6978/barmor.png Thanks guys! More on "Bulma Model" Guys I rewatched the scene where Freiza blows up planet Vegeta in the Bardock Special. Bardock's crew weren't the only ones to use that strapped type of armor since in that one pub type place there's a whole bunch of Saiyan's wearing armor with those same straps. Also from watching Kai I still can't quite see where anyone says that Bulma actually designed the armor. From my understanding she followed Vegeta's specification, meaning that Vegeta showed her what he wanted her to recreate. Seeing as he IS shown to have been training in space and since he WAS a member of the Planet Trade Organizaion he presumably knows where to find some armor. Also in the real world the Bardock special predates Vegeta's appearance in that particular armour, and Bardock's appearance in the manga means that armour already had an appearance in manga cannon prior to appearing in the android saga a while later. Black kille 02:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Been surfing youtube and there's more I found. The Saiyans who were with King Vegeta when he tried to and failed to kill Frieza also had that strapped varient BTW so the style was pretty wide spread. It also happens to be worn by the Unnamed Saiyan Messenger and both of these have images on the wiki (on the King Vegeta's Elite and tertiary charachters pages) Black kille 07:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Replacement Would it be alright if I replaced the current picture of Goku at the top with this one? 23:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Less of the armor are shown on that image. And Goku's arm protections are not shown. 00:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, good point, I totally missed that. The DVDs I have don't zoom out any further to show the full arm protection. 01:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I wish i could wear those. Madaragoku13 (talk) 07:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC)Madaragoku13 What's the difference between the Full Battle Armor and the RIT armor? I'm not seeing one either. -KidVegeta (talk) the RIT armor doesn't have this 11:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) That can't be it. This wiki classifies Krillin's Namek armor as RIT, but it has the lower guards as well. Not to mention, Vegeta loses his lower guards pretty early in his fight against Goku and the others in the Saiyan Saga, so wouldn't that reclassify him as well? -KidVegeta (talk) The New Day at Wrestlemania WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day wore Saiyan battle armor during their Wrestlemania 32 entrancehttp://funimation.tumblr.com/post/142208246442/what-the-new-day-in-saiyan-armor-theyre. Is this okay to add to trivia or is there a no outside trivia rule here? Ghost Leader (talk) 10:47, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :That's awesome! It would be great for trivia, and a picture to go with it would be nice too. 00:50, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry cant make a new section while on mobile. Anyways itd be great to get some more pictures of diffrent kinds of battle armor for the gallery. Such as Paragus, one of cacoe without the weapons out, and one of Zarbons armor with the cape in his regular state. Than one of it damaged while hes transformed. And itd be good if we could get rid of repeting pictures. Such as the gohan ones while hes in the hybrobolic time chamber. Thanks. -- 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom 07:39, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :You can add all of those if you like. 00:58, December 21, 2016 (UTC)